School Trip
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Camp Rock is Mitchie's safe place but what happens when her year comes for the summer?
1. Chapter 1

**School Trip**

**Chapter 1**

"Aah! Caitlyn!" squealed Mitchie.  
>"Oh! Mitchie!" shouted Caitlyn.<br>Connie smiled and sighed as Mitchie ran off to meet Caitlyn.  
>"Hi! Aah!" exclaimed Caitlyn.<br>"Caitlyn!" shouted Mitchie.  
>"How are you?" asked Caitlyn.<br>"I'm great," answered Mitchie  
>"Let me take this for you," smiled Caitlyn, grabbing Mitchie's guitar.<br>"Thank you," smiled Mitchie, as they walked up Cabin Vibe steps.  
>"I was so afraid that we weren't gonna get here in time, but doesn't look like many are here." Noted Mitchie.<br>"Well, you know what this means. Since we're the first ones here we totally get our choice of-" grinned Caitlyn, as she opened the door to Cabin Vibe. "Bunk." The entered to see Tess, Peggy and Ella already there.  
>Squeals and excited chatter filled the air.<br>"I bet you sounded fantastic."  
>"Yeah? Oh, my gosh." <p>

"Well, I guess no one cares about my life," said Tess.  
>"What don't we know?" asked Caitlyn. "I mean, you update your status, like, every two seconds."<br>"Fine," shrugged Tess.  
>"So Mitchie, what's going on with you and Shane? Hm?" asked Tess.<br>"Wouldn't you like to know," giggled Mitchie.

"Nothing," answered Caitlyn.

"Actually we're dating. But we haven't really seen that much of each other so I'm not sure you can call it a relationship. It's more like a online cyber flirtation," sighed Mitchie. "I just think if we spend no time together nothing can ever happen."

Everyone goes to unpack.

"So did anyone hear about that big school trip that is joining us?" asked Tess.

Everyone shut their head bar Mitchie.

"Mitchie?" asked Caitlyn.

"It's my school," she sighed.

"That's a problem?" asked Tess.  
>"There's this girl Kiera and she makes my live a living hell," said Mitchie. "I just this is my place I just wish I didn't have to spend my special place with them. There totally going to ruin it."<p>

"Hey we're all here for you," smiled Caitlyn.

"Where is everybody?" asked Caitlyn, as she looked out the window.  
>"I know, right? There's, like barely anybody out there," answered Mitchie.<br>"I sure hope you've got something we can do at opening jam," said Peggy. "Because if not, I've got nothing."  
>"Kind of, maybe, sort of. I don't know. I- It's not finished. It's nothing special," said Mitchie.<br>"Come on, sing," encouraged everyone. 

"Last year's old news  
>I'm breakin' out<br>My six-string  
>And playin' from my heart" sang Mitchie.<p>

"That is amazing," said Peggy.  
>"I love it," said Caitlyn.<br>"Really?" asked Mitchie. "Thank you."  
>"That's all I got so far. I have a lot of lyrics, but the music's not really worked out yet," said Mitchie.<br>"Maybe we could just sing the first part over and over again," suggested Ella. 

An acoustic guitar starts playing outside.  
>"That's it!" grinned Mitchie.<br>"Really?" asked Ella. "Nobody ever agrees with me." 

They all laugh and head outside to find Barron and Sander on their steps and the soft music with them.

"Barron! Sander!" greeted Mitchie.  
>"Hey, what's up?"<br>"Hey."  
>"Hi, how you doing?"<br>"Play it again?" asked Mitchie.  
>"For you, Mitchie? Anything," smiled Sander. "Let's rock."<p>

From a cabin nearby a group of girls looked out of the window.

"What's the loser doing here?" asked Keira, from the cabin across from Mitchie's.

The soft music started again. 

**The bits in unbold are Mitchie.**

"Oh  
>Oh<br>Last year's old news  
>I'm breakin' out<br>My six-string  
>And playin' from my heart<br>It's not déjà vu  
>'Cause it's another summer<br>That's how  
>This chapter starts<br>(playing upbeat music)  
>I'm gonna run so fast<br>Till I can't breathe  
>Come along and follow me<br>Let's make some noise  
>We never did before"<p>

**ALL:  
>It's a brand-new day<br>Don't you see me?  
>Changing all my ways<br>So completely  
>This time I'm gonna sing<br>And you're gonna hear it  
>This time I'm gonna show you<br>That I got the spirit  
>It's a brand-new day<br>And I'm feelin' good  
>And I'm feelin' good<br>**

"So drama-free  
>I'm all about the music<br>I just wanna sing  
>Watch me live out my dreams<br>I'm gonna rock that stage  
>And give my everything<br>I'm gonna dance  
>Until my feet can't move<br>Come along  
>Get in the groove<br>Let's shine so bright  
>More than we did before"<p>

**ALL:  
>It's a brand-new day<br>Don't you see me?  
>Changing all my ways<br>So completely  
>This time I'm gonna sing<br>And you're gonna hear it  
>This time I'm gonna show you<br>That I got the spirit  
>It's a brand-new day<br>And I'm feelin' good**

**ALL:  
>What you gonna do?<br>What you gonna do?  
><strong>I'm gonna laugh  
>Through the summer with you<p>

**ALL:  
>Who you gonna be?<br>Who you gonna be?  
><strong>You'll just have to  
>Watch me carefully<p>

**ALL:  
>Where you gonna go?<br>Where you gonna go?  
><strong>Anywhere my heart  
>Wants me to go<br>I'm gonna sing  
>I'm gonna dance<br>I'm gonna write  
>I'm gonna play<br>I'm gonna try my hand  
>In everything<p>

ALL:  
><strong>'Cause it's a brand-new day<br>Don't you see me?  
>Changing all my ways<br>So completely  
>This time I'm gonna sing<br>And you're gonna hear it  
>This time I'm gonna show you<br>That I got the spirit  
>It's a brand-new day<br>**

**It's a brand-new day**  
>It's a brand-new day<br>**It's a brand-new day  
>Changing all my ways<strong>  
>I'm changing all my ways<br>**This time I'm gonna sing  
>And you're gonna hear it<br>**Gonna hear it  
><strong>That I got the spirit<strong>  
>Got the spirit<br>**It's a brand-new day  
>It's a brand-new day<br>It's a brand-new day**  
>And I'm feelin' good<br>Feelin' good  
>And I'm feelin' good<p>

"Alright Mitchie Torres returning rocker. Yeah," said Brown, as he leaped on stage and too the mic from Mitchie.

"Welcome to the heart and soul of rock and roll. Whether you're slick and  
>happening or dark and jamming, Camp Rock is the place to be, yeah?" shouted Brown.<br>"All right!"  
>"Now, I'm sure you've noticed that there aren't quite as many of you as in years past. But not to worry," started Brown. <p>

A truck horn beeped.

"Arr!" screamed Mitchie, her face lighting up and she ran down the steps. "Shane!

"Sorry she does that," apologized Connie.

"Rockers, my nephew and Camp Rock alum, better known to the world as Connect Three!" shouted Brown.

"Hi," shouted Shane, before he stepped forward and fell of the wagon.

Girls pushed to get forward especially Keira. But Mitchie was ahead of them all.

"Shane are you alright?" asked Mitchie, as she reached his side.

"Yeah I'm fine," answered Shane.

"Surprise," he smiled, before hugging her.

"What does he see in her?" asked Kiera.

"Alright! There going to be with us for the entire summer," announced Brown.  
>"The whole summer?" asked Mitchie.<p>

"Absolutely," gushed Shane.

"Reason being there miss their uncle," said Brown. "But I don't think that's the entire story." He continued looking back towards Shane and Mitchie.

Everyone oohed and turned to look and Mitchie blushed and turned her head into Shane's chest.

"People are staring," whispered Jason.

"Hey guys. I'm Shane this is Jason and Nate please just treat us like normal campers it won't be to hard," said Shane.

With that everyone turned back to Brown, except Keira who glared at Mitchie.

"Oh Shane," whispered Mitchie.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Half my year well most of my year is here on a big school holiday thing," answered Mitchie.

"Is that girl here?" asked Shane.

"Do you see the girl over there in the pink top that is glaring at me?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah," answered Shane.

"That's her," said Mitchie.

"Well we're all here for you," smiled Shane.

They tuned back into the conversation on stage.

"Camp Rock's been invited to an opening night bonfire," said someone.

"This is not a good idea," announced Brown.

Mitchie and Shane wandered over to him.

"Why do you think that Uncle Brown?" asked Shane.

"It's set up for what I'm not sure but with Axel Turner it is never good news," answered Brown.

"Well everyone wants to go. So maybe we should just keep on our guard," answered Mitchie. "If anything looks bad we leave."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**School Trip**

**Chapter 2**

"He can't get away with this!" said Shane, as they came back from the bonfire.

They had lost half the camp and staff.

"He's Axel Turner Shane," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah but we're Connect Three we're just as popular as him. If we can plug Camp Rock then we may just be able to win," said Shane.

"You guys are big rock stars why do you care about some stupid camp?" asked Keira.

"It's not some stupid camp," retorted Mitchie.

"Camp Rock is, as Uncle Brown said, the place to be. It's more than summer camp, or music camp. It's like a home to so many people," said Shane.

"Yeah," said Nate. "We're not backing down."

"And we're popstars," said Jason.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Come on let's go call Lava," said Shane.

"It's just a stupid summer camp," said Keira, as the boys walked off.

"To a lot of people it's more than just a summer camp it's a summer home," answered Mitchie, as she followed the boys.

Mitchie arrived at Brown's office just as Shane, Nate and Jason finished their call.

"They've agreed. Management are going to set up a number of phone and video interviews on radio and talk shows. So on the videos we can show the people the place. We're already getting response on twitter. Axel is heavily publishing on the west hemisphere texting and tweeting every mobile so we're going to do the same but north, south and east as well," said Shane.

"Is that doable?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah management are already on it," answered Shane.

"Jason's going to get Trevor – the kid with the camera – to record some videos of classes and campers talking about why they love Camp Rock that we'll post on twitter and facebook. But we need to get started now," said Shane.

"Then let's do this," smiled Mitchie.

"I think we should call a camp meeting," said Brown. "But there is the problem of counsellors."

Mitchie looked to Shane, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn who nodded.

"We'll be your counsellors and I'm sure Ella, Peggy, Barron and Sander will help," answered Mitchie.

"Then we'd better call this staff meeting to order," smiled Brown.

The group cheered but soon got down to work and soon the whole camp knew the plan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**School Trip**

**Chapter 3**

Plans were underway. Underway to publicize Camp Rock. Big plans and Mitchie was in her element. Her school peers were sat around - not caring - and watched as she ran around and ordered people about and Mitchie got to watch Shane as a popstar. With interview after interview, video call after radio phone ins. Fly out to late shows and fly back in at dawn. The media was going crazy over this Camp Wars, no one knew who was going to win and no one could speculate both Camp were plugging for all they were worth.

There was planning meeting after planning meeting and rehearsal after rehearsal. Everyone was pitching in doing everything. There was still normal classes in the midst of everything.

"Why do you care so much about this place?" asked Kiera.

Mitchie looked to her. "Are you talking to me?"  
>"Well I'm not talking to the hamburgers," she answered.<p>

"This the first place, apart from my home, where I feel welcomed. No offence Kiera but you make school life a living hell and everyone here is here for one thing their music and they make everyone feel welcome," answered Mitchie. "Look I don't except anything to change when we go back to school that's your turf but Camp Rock is a special place to me and I don't want that ruined for me or for anyone."

"And Shane?" asked Keira.

"Look Keira I'm not your friend. We probably could be friends if we got past the hate but I wouldn't talk you about Shane. Besides I don't even know what's going on with us at the moment. There's no time," she answered.  
>"So schedule some," smiled Kiera.<p>

"I guess this school trip hasn't turned out the way you expected," said Mitchie.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here or for us to end in a musical war but it's turning out alright," smiled Kiera.

"You know your alright Kiera Withers," smiled Mitchie.

"You too Mitchie Torres," laughed Kiera.

Connie came back to a kitchen filled with laughter as the two girls bonded. She smiled maybe Senior Year would be a little bit better for her girl.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
